Lovin You
by yun.firestorm
Summary: The Brotherhood boys move to Mutant Mansion only to find that they're not the only newcomers. Done in a spur of randomness story, starts out rather slowly. Starts as a Rietro, ends a Ryro.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I'm just this poor lil' girl who owes nothing but the plot. Sigh

A/N: My first X-Men fic. I don't really know enough to write but still… I seriously hope I don't mess up. Comments are greatly welcomed and I'm really sorry if I got anything wrong.

1. Introductions

"… And I hope all of you will put all past misunderstandings behind you and welcome our new students."

The new students were apparently the members from the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood House burnt down and since Mystique has as usual, disappeared; the brotherhood boys were left with no choice but to move in to the Xavier Institute.

Rogue mentally scanned the newcomers, she knew the brotherhood guys, – Lance, Pietro, Freddy, Toad – in fact they were her closest friends back then. That was, until she decided to move to the Institute.

"So Scott shall show you rooms now and if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to look for me," With that, the Professor was done with the introductions. "Rogue and Tabitha, I would like a word with you, the rest of you are dismissed"

The rest of the students obeyed and silently left the room as Scott led the boys to their rooms, leaving Rogue to be alone with the Professor.

"Rogue, Tabitha, I know you used to be with the Brotherhood, so I would like to know if either of you are uncomfortable with the current arrangement"

Rogue looked at Tabitha; she could see that they were thinking the same thing. "No Professor, in fact, we would be more than glad to make them accustomed to living here." Tabitha replied him almost instantaneously with a wide grin on her face. She was glad that the boys were here, really glad. The X-men were fun but they can be real boring at times, with the boys around, this party called life is finally getting started.

"Lance and Fred will be together while Todd, you'll get your own room. As for you Pietro, you'll be sharing a room with one of our newer students."

"What?-Why-must-I-share-a-room-with-some-freak?-Why-not-Toad?-Or-Lance-or-Freddy?" Pietro spat out. He didn't want to be stuck in some room with some unknown X-geek.

"Oh. Don't worry. Besides, you know him too! He's quite safe." Scott reassured him. "But that is, until you light a fire or something." He murmured under his breath. Just days at the institute and that guy was already wreaking up a storm. A firestorm.

"Hey, Johnny boy! Your dorm-mate's arrived. Open up!" Scott bellowed outside the door. Pietro leaned beside the door and smirked. He looked on with amusement at how annoyed Cyclopes was due to his roomie's reluctance to open up. He didn't like waiting, but if waiting meant getting Scott aggravated, he was willing to wait.

'Johnny. I'm sharing a room with some kid?' Pietro was quite bothered by the thought of sharing a room with some pesky child; hence he started thinking of ways to change roommates. Or even better, convince the Professor to put him in a room all by himself.

Just then, his chain of thoughts was broken by a blast of flames from the room, forcing Cyclopes to back off against the wall. "Scott dearest, didn't I ever warn you NOT to call me that!" venom dripped from his words as a boy in his late teens stepped out into full view.

'Pyro!' Pietro's eyes opened wider as he saw the former Acolyte before him. His eyes a cold steel blue, blonde hair dripping wet and he was naked safe for a towel around his waist.

"Allerdyce! What was that for?" Scott stood in front of the young Australian and pushed a finger accusingly on him.

"Respect my dear Scott. I don't go around calling you 'Scotty Boy' do I?" He returned Cyclopes the accusing look, only thing was, unlike Pyro just now, Scott had a flushed look on his face. "Anyway, so he's my roommate?" Pyro shrugged a look in Pietro's direction, water still dripping off him.

'It's 5 degrees Celsius outside, doesn't he feel cold?' Pietro thought with a frown. He didn't like the fact that he's going to be sharing a room with one of his Dad's ex-henchmen but then, it was way better than some of the other annoying youngsters around.

A/N: Okay, comments people? I serious hope you guys like it. Any suggestions received will be really welcomed. Please please review. /

I know the cartoon shows him with brownish-orange coloured hair but well, I still prefer Johnny with blonde hair. A piece of Fanart I once saw made me bias. So sue me.


	2. The Name's Allerdyce St John Allerdyce

A/N: Okay, first things first, a big fat thank you to Germanshepard9 and Chica De Los Ojos Café. Next, a sad little girl would like to share a tale,

"Honestly, I'm writing cause I like it, not to please anyone, so yea. Today I'm way sad. I've actually finished Chapter 7 of this story and the ending. I'm still revising the chapters done and trying to link up the ending at Chapter 7 nicely. Yet 'cause I've two computers at home, I sometimes update on either. Today, while transferring a newly revised Chapter 3 to the current one, I overwrote the revised (and may I add, much much longer and better) Chapter 4 and 5. Moral of the story, don't be lazy. Check ever chapter before you decided to overwrite. I'm really quite upsets now so do try to be nice." (

2. The Name's Allerdyce. St. John Allerdyce.

Pietro dumped his bag on the bed and sat down on it. Almost everything in the room came in a pair; two desks, and two single beds, two dressers as well as several bookshelves.

He looked around and realized that the room was pretty much bare if not for the numerous books on the shelves and stacks of paper scattered on the desk. 'Pyro's desk', he reminded himself and he continued taking in the new surroundings.

There were numerous questions spinning in his head then, like how did the former Acolyte end up here, what was he doing here and most importantly, when do they serve dinner. Pietro hasn't eaten for a whole day now and he was starved. He and his unusually high metabolic rate, all problems his mutation brought.

The lanky Australian was walking to the dresser, rummaging through it, he pulled out some clothes and began to dress himself. After he was done, he fell onto his bed and started flicking his lighter.

Seconds passed before Pietro spoke. "So why are you here?" he asked, slowing his speech deliberately.

"I dunno. Decided to try something else for a change I guess. Watching your Dad die was getting kind of boring." Pyro replied flatly, his eyes on the lighter's flame.

Pietro could feel an unknown sadness coursing through his veins. Watching his Dad die. Although he never really liked him, Magneto was still his father.

"So what about you mate?" Pyro asked. This time he had made a small fireball and was slowing shaping it.

"The Brotherhood House was burnt down. Toad and Freddy got into a fight and the fire from the stove burnt a piece of newspaper. When the two of them finally noticed the fire, it was too large for them to put off. Lance and I weren't around then." Peitro got up and started emptying his bag's contents into the dresser.

"Cool." The fireball was now a small kitten made of flames. Pyro was playing with it, tickling it. "Fire that is. Tough luck bout the place going down too thou."

"It's okay. So how's it like staying here?" Pietro asked as he continued unpacking his stuff and placing them around the room unhurriedly.

"Have not been here for long but it's not too bad. Had a few run-ins with Wolfie and Scott, especially Scott, he doesn't seem to trust me." He let out a laugh as the kitten placed a paw on his nose. "But yea, if not for those, all's fine."

Pietro watched as the kitten moved, fluidly, like a real live one. "Guess he won't make life any easier for us too." Quicksilver replied his eyes on the flame as he placed another pair of jeans into the dresser. "But the fact that this place is so much better than the dumpster I called home, I guess, I'll survive."

"No doubt." Pyro smirked at the speedster. "But the rest can be quite fun. Especially Kurt, elf boy is way more fun than I first thought. He's quite the prankster here." Pyro grinned mentally, thinking of all those tricks they've planned, just waiting to be executed. "Anyway, if you're done, we had better get going, it's time for dinner. Wolfie doesn't like us to be late."

Pietro turned around and faced the fire lover. "Okay. I'm done, Py- " The kitten had suddenly extinguished, cutting off what Pietro had wanted to say.

Pietro watched Pyro as he pushed himself off the bed and walked towards the door. Pyro opened the door slightly, just like he was about to leave, then stopped and turned, giving Pietro a nonchalant look. "The name's Allerdyce. St. John Allerdyce."


	3. Friends and Pranks

A/N: Yayness! New reader/reviewer! Even if s/he only reviewed Chapter 1 when s/he said s/he will read Chapter 2 too. Oh well. Nevertheless, I would like to thank Inferno Elf for the review and most of all, Chica De Los Ojos Café reviewing my Chapter 2 too! I love you guys.

3. Friends and Pranks

John had moved into the Mansion less than two week ago and well, he too got enrolled into Bayville High and despite the firebug's madcap attics, he was pretty smart and was very well received by his new schoolmates and most of the mutants in the Mansion.

Floppy fringe and ice blue eyes that just seemed so pure and untainted, he soon won over numerous female fans at school. Holding several books with his right hand, he casually flashed the girls a wide toothed grin as he made his way down to his next class, leaving the girls swooning as he walked off.

"John!" a voice behind him called out.

"Oh. Hey Pietro," he glanced over his shoulder and waved at his dorm mate. Despite knowing him for less than a week, the two were soon great pals due to their common interests. Namely girls, eating sugar high food and playing pranks. Kurt welcomed the two newcomers with great enthusiasm; together they planned numerous pranks on the mutants in the Mansion.

"So you bought the dye yet?" Pietro walked beside his friend, enquiring.

"Yeah, I passed it to Kurt just now, during Math. I can't wait for tonight!" John said with a grin.

"Cool. Anyway, so who're you bringing to the dance this Friday?" Pietro flashed the girls staring at them a grin. It was hard being the two most popular ones in school.

The dance was a monthly event at Bayville High. John, despite being a new student was had already gotten several requests the past few days.

"Don't feel like it. Friday's a private night." John narrowed his eyes, and frowned. His free hand went into the pocket of his jeans, fingers running across the outline of his lighter.

"Oh. Okay." Pietro replied. Despite the new closeness the two shared, Pyro was still an enigmatic character.

"Hey, so we'll do it after dinner? You made sure Jean will be away yet, Silver?"

"Yea, settled that this morning, I roped in Tabs to help us" Pietro replied. Kurt and John had taken a liking to calling him Silver. Not just due to his codename but also due to his platinum locks. Pietro didn't really mind the name; after all, he felt that it was better than Tabitha's 'Quickie'.

"How're you planning to do it anyway?" John asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We're planning to ask our ace student to tutor us" Quicksilver answered with a wry look.

Pyro laughed at hearing his friend's plan. "Big sacrifice on your parts. I can't imagine facing her for even 5 minutes, nonetheless getting tutored!"

After dinner, the three pranksters did as planned with Tabitha and Pietro bringing some random schoolwork to Jean for help. While the other two gathered in Kurt's room with the hair dye John had bought earlier that day.

"You know, I never realized how blue you were, Kurt" John said suddenly.

"You don't like the fuzzy elf dude's fur?" Kurt looked at his friend with a pout and big watery eyes.

"I sure do love it. Let's just hope she does too." Pyro said with a smirk.

Kurt grinned and grabbed his partner in crime, "Enough chit chat, it's time we shocked the Mansion!" and with his signature 'bamf', they were in the Jean's room.

In there, they scrambled to the bathroom and quickly emptied the shampoo of the said female and replaced it with the dye bought. Snickering, the boys left as soon as they had arrived.


	4. Blue Buddies

A/N: First things first, thanks to those that reviewed, which is basically just Nettlez and Chica De Los Ojos Café.

I almost wanted to stop posting already, seeing how not many people actually even bother to even comment. Yes. I'm facing some problems now, seeing how the story might drag on. Yes. The relationship's starting soon but I do want opinions on some stuff. If not you can just tell me if you enjoyed it, or find the story too long winded or something.

Also, special thanks to Miranda for emailing me to update, I might have given up on this story already had it not been for your mail.

Sorry for the awfully long A/N, to make up for that, I'm posting two chapters today (I'm done till chapter 9 now). Now, can I get some reviews please? Thanks! Heehz.

4. Blue Buddies

A sharp scream pierced through the silent night.

Rogue looked up almost instantaneously wondering from her book wondering what's wrong. A sneak attack of some sort? Or worst; Pietro ran out of chocolates? Kitty had a pimple? She shuddered at the last two thoughts and quickly ran out to find where the scream had originated from.

At the same time, Kitty phrased through her room and seeing Rogue, grabbed her hand. "The scream, from Jean's room." She panted.

Together the two girls ran to the red head's room only to find out that the red head no longer had auburn locks but instead hair of a funky blue shade.

Just as Scott was comforting Jean, Rogue noticed four figures in the background trying to suppress their laughter – Kurt, Pietro, John and Tabitha.

Just as Rogue walked over to them, she overheard them whispering to each another. _Sure didn't waste our efforts listening to her. John's idea_. She didn't really understand what they were saying but she was pretty sure they were the ones to do with Jean's new fashion statement. Just as she was about to ask, Jean started bawling.

"Why does anyone even have to pick me to play a prank on?" She fumed.

"Jean darling, that's only because they're jealous that you're gorgeous, athletic, smart, and everything anyone ever wants to be," Scott assured her.

Hearing that, Jean had a contented and smug look on her face. Pietro seeing that, whispered to Tabitha, "What a lapdog."

"I heard that!" Scott snarled, causing the four to laugh openly.

"Aw, now Jean, stop feeling so _blue_. Things will get better." John said with mock sympathy.

"Shut up, Allerdyce!" Jean at this time was positively incensed. She pushed her right arm forward, swiftly sending Pyro afloat in the air. She clenched her hand into a fist, tightening her hold on him. At this time, John instead of struggling like most people would, started to relax. A smile tugged at his lips and from there escaped a light and hollow laughter.

Before you knew it, Quicksilver was beside Jean with a pair of scissors in one hand and a lock full of her hair in the other. "I could always get rid of this mess for you if you want." He said. The scissors glimmering menacing in the dull light as a smile crept onto Quicksilver's lips.

Pyro looked on, amused. "Good thing I reminded you didn't I, Silver?"

"You better put him down if you still want anything to be left of your hair, Jean" Pietro hissed. Arm outstretched, Jean peered over her shoulder, seeing Quicksilver and the scissor. She didn't dare move anymore, knowing that there was no way she could escape him before he strikes. Scott placed a hand on his glasses, preparing to blast Pyro once Pietro moves. Scott was sure Pietro wouldn't want his new friend to get hurt.

Tension was building up rapidly in the hallway, the numerous mutants there either joined in, siding with either group or stood by silently watching the unfolding 'civil war'.

Rogue looks on, horrified at the sight before her. Pyro was afloat in air, Jean was frozen with her arm extended, Scott preparing to fire at him, Pietro with this look of emptiness on his face and scissor in hand, all ready to cut Jean bald. Tabitha and even Kurt had joined in the fight, Tabitha had a handful of explosive in her hand, preparing to toss it at Scott, confusing him for a moment while Kurt had tensed up, staring hard at Pyro, all ready to teleport up to save his friend. More surprisingly, even Kitty, Lance and even Fred got themselves involved, joining Jean's team.

Rogue bit her lower lip and clenched her fists even tighter. Her face a look of horror and dismay. She had to stop them, but how? There's no way she could absorb all of them at once. Her eyes ran over the figures once more. Then she froze. Pietro. Emotionless, void and detached – that's all she could see in his eyes. Quicksilver rarely looked like that. The only times she had seen Pietro like that was when he was really angry or serious about something. People usually think that the maniac look he has on when he fights was scary but Rogue knew likewise. When he's laughing fanatically, he's usually just having fun. The Quicksilver to fear is the one when he's quiet. You can never know what he's thinking about.

Just then, the Professor's voice boomed in their heads. 'I want all eight of you to be in my room now! The rest of you are to return to your rooms.'


	5. Plushie of Inspiration

5. 'Echo'

After the meeting with the Professor, the five mutants came out with a solemn look. That is except John. He couldn't really care what punishment the Professor dished out; nothing could spoil his mood, tomorrow was Friday, his private day.

- apple pie -

Pietro looked at his reflection in the mirror as John slouched on the chair, casually, he started playing with his lighter again; opening and closing it once more. Something was different about him tonight, Pietro noted. John has been exceptionally quiet in class, handing all his homework in, not a single wisecrack, not a single prank, he didn't even flinch when that hot new babe started hitting on him. He was starting to get worried about his pal… What could be causing this change? Suddenly, a thought hit him. Could it be…

"You know, John, this morning when you told me to help you pick up your math homework, I noticed that there's this old Winnie the Pooh plush toy in your dresser."

John shut his lighter and said with a stoic face. "What of it?"

"What's it for anyway? Part of your lost childhood?" Pietro couldn't resist letting out a snicker.

Pyro gasped and exclaimed in mock distress. "How did you realize?"

"Come on. Spill. There's this thick notebook under it too. Lost childhood my foot. When did innocent little kids start writing those sappy romance novels?" Pietro gave John a friendly shove.

"Romance novels? What romance novels?" John asked as casually as he could.

Pietro smirked. He was right. "Oh. You know; 'Echo's romance novels. The ones Kitty loves reading."

"Echo? Who's he? I've never heard of him before." St. John replied with a questioning look.

"Oh you sure you don't know him? He goes by the pen name Dan 'Echo' Jerlly. This is in fact, an anagram of the name, 'John Allerdyce'."

John bit his lower lip and frowned a little. Guess his secret was out. "When did you find out anyway?"

"That day in English class, after you mentioned how your, I'll quote: 'writings are like echoes; though from you, are unlike you. Just like an echo, they sound like the real but yet are changed in such a way that no one knows who it belongs to.'" Pietro smirked seeing his friend's troubled look.

"You realized just because of that?" John asked, frowning.

"I didn't really think about it until later that day when Kitty asked Rogue and me to go shopping with her – which included a bookshop. I saw your book." Pietro answered casually, "I didn't know it was yours yet, just that the name 'Echo' intrigued me, so I picked it up and flipped through it."

"There was something in there that reflected you but yet was not you." Pietro grinned at himself once more, praising himself for his brilliant deductions. "My suspicions were confirmed today when I flipped through those drafts. Drafts for your next book, huh John? So yea, spill. What's with the plush toy?"

St. John sighed and then waved his arms around and exclaimed. "Today's my private day, well, my writing day. That plush toy you found was my plushie of inspiration!" St. John then pulled his knees to himself and started hugging them with a silly smile plastered on his face.

Pietro's eyes grew wider and exclaimed, "You must be kidding me!"

He ran out of the room, ducking that pillow Pyro threw by only a millisecond. Actually, the speedster had no idea if that nutcase fire lover was joking. He's too unpredictable. Just like that element he controls, Pyro was way beyond wild. Pietro scowled at the thought.

- apple pie -

Early Sunday morning, the Mansion's residents were woken up by a woebegone shriek coming from the basement. Kitty was picking up her clothes and found that her new blue tank top was now splattered with paint.

Pietro was the first to speed to the basement; there he saw the once pale blue top now a messy nonsense of sea green and cerise. Pietro being a paragon of narcissism was somewhat sorry for Kitty, nevertheless, she woke John. And waking John on a Sunday morning was a big no-no. St. John if suffering from a lack of sleep would basically either go around infuriating people; causing a regular pandemonium at the Mansion or simply get Pietro for it – one of the reasons why he sped out so fast. Quicksilver was now praying hard that today John would choose the former rather than the latter. If not the Mansion's numerous residents can look forward to a Grand Guignol end to Pietro Maximoff's short stay there.

Next to arrive were the resident gadabout, Tabitha. "Woah! Kitty dear, you do not look well in greens." Tabitha exclaimed after having a look at the top.

"Tabs, I like, know that already!" Kitty held up the top, inspecting it, she was literally fuming at the moment, "I'll like, make the person pay dearly for this!"

"I think Ray and Roberto might know a thing or two." Bobby offered as he walked over, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went down to the kitchen for a glass of hot milk, on my way up, I saw the two of them sneaking arou-."

Before he could finish, Kitty bellowed, "Ray! Roberto! Get over here at this instant!" By then, most of the teens were down and trying to find out what had happened.

"Hey, we're sorry Kitty… We were painting there when we spilt some paint and well, I told Roberto here to get me a rag and he sort of mistaken your shirt for a rag…" Ray admitted sheepishly.

"Not my fault that you spilt the paint or that it was so dark there!" Roberto defended, giving Ray a hard shove.

Just before Ray could retaliate, both teens were shut off by Kitty as she phrased through them and stormed out of the place angrily.

A/N: Okay. I know the ending is kind of abrupt but I couldn't really think of much anymore. See, all the more you guys should review! So now, press the pretty button.


	6. Angels and Mortals

A/N: Hi people, I'm like way sorry about this LONG hiatus. Just that, my computer broke down and well, I couldn't update. Yes. As I've said, I've written up till chapter 9 actually. I hope by editing this today, I'll get inspired to write the next few chapters – and update them. So yea, do give me feedback! Much thanks people.

6. Angels and Mortals

"Due to the past week's incidents, the Professor and I've decided that you guys need more interaction," Mr. Hank said, hands holding an empty fruit bowl, "especially since we now have several new students here."

"To do this, I've decided that we shall play this little game I picked up while in college," he then proceeds to put some folded slips of paper into the fruit bowl, leaving only one on her hand. "This game is called 'Angels and Mortals'. Anyone played that before?" He asked, beaming at the group of students.

"Well, the game goes like this, an 'Angel' will look over his or her 'Mortal' and then you're supposed to converse with him or her, get to know the person, make a friend!" the Beast declared, "Professor shall show you to a locker room later where you may deliver notes and well, even gifts for your Mortal."

"Now, I shall call you up, one at a time and you shall pick out a slip of paper from this bowl and that person, shall be your Mortal." He then glanced at the paper in his hand, "Now, Tabitha, you're first. Take a piece and then stand there." He gestured to an empty corner in the room.

Tabitha walked up to where Mr. Hank was and proceeded to pick a slip of paper from the bowl and then walked over to where they were instructed to. "Urm… Mr. Hank, so am I supposed to open the slip now or what?"

"Yes, yes. You may open it now, but remember, no one except for yourself is supposed to know who your Mortal is – Not even your Mortal himself." He then folded Tabitha's slip and placed the slip of paper into the fruit bowl.

"Okay sir, whatever you say." Tabitha then started to open the slip of paper. 'Todd' "Oh great." She murmured, frowning.

"Now Tabitha, we are not to be selective with our partners, this game is supposed to improve the relations between all of you, if everyone was selective, can you imagine what will happen?" the Professor said with a smile.

- apple pie -

Soon, after the entire student body had _selected_ their Mortal, the Professor led them to a row of lockers, on each locker; there was a name tag on it. Before they could get to the lockers, there was yet another password protected door to get passed.

"Now, you shall each get your password tomorrow, for your locker and for your Mortal's, you are to place your letters to your Mortals in their locker and pick up and leave your letters for your Angel in your own. Understand?"

The group nodded and was instructed to wait for him outside the room, not long, the Professor came out too and he started tapping on the keypad for the main door leading to the lockers. "I've changed to password for the door and keyed in some additional instructions. Now, the room will only admit one person each time."

"So it means that, like, only one person can be in there at once?" Kitty prodded.

"Yes Kitty, only one. This is to ensure that the identity of your Angel is kept a secret. Each of your will also be assigned a little device for you to communicate directly with your Angel or Mortal, typing and sending him or her notes."

"So when will we know who's our Angel?" Bobby asked.

"In a month's time, starting from tomorrow. If all of you've no more questions, you may all be dismissed. But remember, your identity must not be revealed."

The students hastily scattered and left for their various bedrooms. Tomorrow was Danger Room with Logan. Sufficient sleep is definitely needed.

- apple pie -

"This is like, such an interesting game right Rogue?" Kitty said, jumping around her ex-roommate, bubbling with exuberance.

Since a couple of months ago, most mutants were given individual rooms due to their schedules becoming drastically different. The Professor felt that this way, if one was already sleeping by then, the other roommate would not disturb them if they happen to return late. The only few still with shared dorms were the mutants who had moved in for less than a year like the New Mutants, the Brotherhood and Pyro.

"I guess…" Rogue looked at Kitty and gave her a tired smile, hoping that her friend would get the hint and just let her have her rest. Rogue hasn't been able to get a single wink of sleep ever since Pietro and gang moved in. Not mainly because Pietro has been disturbing her, but rather it was due to those horrible nightmares she has been having for the past few weeks.

Secretly, Rogue was somewhat upset that they each now had separate bedrooms 'cause even though at times Kitty's taste of music can really get on her nerves, she offered a great listening ear and was a immense comfort whenever Rogue gets those nasty nightmares.

Before long, they were outside Rogue's room, "Hey good night Rogue, and hope you've some sugary sweet dreams!" Kitty said with equal enthusiasm then as she had that morning.

Rogue went in and sighed as she shut the door behind her. Sugary sweet dreams. Pulling off that was hard, way hard.


	7. Game Start

7. Game Start

"Today we'll do mainly individual training, each of your will take turns and go in to try to get that flag while avoiding the various attacks from the androids that will try to demobilize you. No physical powers are allowed and your time _will_ be taken." Logan growled. Causing the row of students shuddered and braced themselves for their training.

"We'll try out the new students first then, Lance, get in," Logan barked. Lance hastily walked in and took a deep breathe, preparing himself for his first training session at the Mansion. The rest of the students scampered around the glass wall separating them from the training area, waiting anxiously to see Lance in action.

- apple pie -

"Today wasn't that bad, was a piece of cake taking down those 'droids" Pietro grinned, as they were walking to the showers, it was hard to stop him, after all, his mutation caused his senses to be more alert and his brain to process things way faster. After a few blasts, Pietro could easily calculate the time interval between each shot. This enabled him to efficiently dodge the attacks of the androids while van ward. He was one of the fastest in class – which didn't come out as much of a surprise.

One who did not had as easy a time as Pietro was Rogue, last night's 'Sugary sweet dreams' were such a toil to her, she didn't even get much shut eye, thus wasn't able to concentrate during today's training.

"Hey Roguey, are you feeling okay?" Pietro suddenly zoomed besides her, asking, with a very concerned expression.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm fine…" Rogue forced a tired smile and tried to wave him away. "I'm just tired that's all. Hey, I really need a shower now, talk to ya later?"

"Okay Roguey, whatever you say." Pietro then left Rogue with her girl friends as he whizzed back to Lance and Pyro as they made they way into the showers.

- apple pie -

Rogue made her way to where the lockers were as she opened her Mortal – Tabitha's locker, depositing in a letter. Just as she was about to make her way out, she decided that since she was in here already, she might as well check her locker. Not that she felt anyone would write to her so soon. She was pleasantly surprised when she found a short note in there.

'Hey, we don't usually talk at school, so tell me something about you.'

Rogue smiled, thankful that she carries a small notebook wherever she goes. She scribbled a short reply – nothing that the general population of the Mansion didn't know – and left it back there.

As she walked out, she met Pietro who was waiting outside, most likely to deliver his letter to his Mortal too. Just as she was about to walk away, Pietro called out, "Urm… Roguey, are you free tonight?"

"I guess so, why?" Rogue replied nonchalantly.

"Well, there's this new movie screening downtown, so I was thinking if you would like to catch the show with me" Pietro answered.

Rogue looked at him suspiciously. Apparently Quicksilver was asking her out; nicely to boot. This sort of behavior was peculiar. Very peculiar.

"With you? Is this some prank you're trying to pull, Silver?" Rogue asked, giving him an apprehensive look.

"Come on Roguey, trust me." Pietro defended, "We've known each another for some time already, and you should know I don't bother asking people out to pull some stupid joke on them."

"Maybe after this trip you'll realize how great I am and decide that you are really madly in love with me and all." Pietro added with a cheeky grin.

Rogue laughed at his comment. "Okay then, but don't expect me to fall for you just like that, Speedy." Rogue retorted with a laugh.

"Yeah right. They all say that." Quicksilver smirked, "6 fine with you, my sweets?"

"It'll do." Rogue replied, accompanied by a wave, as she walked off to the kitchen for a snack.

- apple pie -

Rogue sighed as she peered into the fridge. The fridge was practically empty in her opinion. There were some apples, a slice of leftover pie, a pack of cheese and a carton of milk – Pretty much nothing that tempted her taste buds.

She smiled a wry little smile to herself and took out the carton as she proceeded to grab a glass. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her back. She nonchalantly twirled around to see St. John standing by the kitchen door.

"Hey there," John said with a wave.

"Mind if I asked for some milk?" He asked as he walked towards her, smiling.

Rogue passed took another glass from the racks and poured them some milk. She hasn't talked much to the newcomer, after all, life lately is troubling enough, being plagued by her nightmares.

A/N: Sooo sorry for taking such ages to update. My computer which had the fics was down and by the time It was read, I had some major exams due. So yea. Really apologetic about it people. Thus to show my thanks for your support, I shall post two chapters up again.


	8. Sushi and Movies

8. Sushi and movies

Pietro and Rogue left the Mansion a few minutes ago as the rest of the students proceeded to the dining room in their groups.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Tabitha yawned, visibly tired after today's training session.

"I'm not sure; Johnny decided to swap shifts with me." Kurt answered.

"St. John? He's cooking?" Jean asked with a laugh, a sense of astonishment flashing in her eyes. "He looks more like the kind that would get someone to replace his shift. Or is he Kitty's hired revenge on us?"

Four months ago, the Professor decided that dinner in the Mansion was a responsibility that should be shared among the residents. Thus all students were allocated shifts to cook dinner for the entire Mansion. Absence from dinner was allowed only if they were reported before the meal was prepared. The chefs were allowed to change shifts provided that they were able to find someone that's willing to take over that night or replace them for their shift. The general populace usually couldn't care less for whose cooking; their dishes usually taste better after a few tries. That is, except for Kitty, who happened to be the worst cook around. As result, whenever it was her turn to cook, either scenario would happen; the members would volunteer to rid Kitty of the bothersome task or absentees galore.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "Maybe. But then, she can't really blame us. Both her first and second try landed all of us with food poisoning!"

"Oh well. Let's just hope St. John's a better cook than she is" Scott murmured.

"Better cook than whom?" Kitty walked in at that moment with Lance as Todd tagged behind them. The New Mutants entered shortly after them.

"Oh. I meant Tabitha of course, you know, she only makes those junk food and all." Scott replied tensely, secretly winking at Tabitha, hoping that she wouldn't take to heart what he had just said. It wouldn't do any of them good for one of their teammates to get infuriated over issues like this. Especially since Lance would defend her. Scott sighed at the thought. Lance has yet to experience the after effects of Kitty's cooking.

"So what's for dinner?" Kitty asked, echoing Tabitha's earlier question.

Just as Kurt was about to repeat his answer, Pyro stepped out from the kitchen with several plates. On them were small pieces of delicate rice balls and slices of glistering raw fish – sushi and sashimi. "Dinner's ready!"

The students gaped at the beautifully done up meal as John went back into the kitchen. "The tempura and miso soup is still in there" he had said.

As St. John returned with the last of the dishes, Jean couldn't resist asking. "Did you really do this yourself?"

Pyro gave her an amused smile before he nodded at the wide eyed redhead and took his seat beside Kurt.

"Eat up people. The sashimi today is very fresh." He said with a wide-toothed grin.

On the other side of Bayville, a couple walked into a rather empty ice cream parlor. They sat at an empty booth at the end and started browsing through the menu, making their orders a few moments later.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" A smiling Pietro asked.

Rogue fiddled with a pamphlet, seemingly reluctant to answer Pietro.

Pietro bit his lips and leaned back, letting out a small sigh. "Guess she didn't. I should've known better than to have tried. You've blown it this time, Pietro!"

"Here are your orders, mint with chocolate chips. Enjoy." The young waitress said with a smile, placing the two dish of ice cream in front of the teens.

Rogue put back the pamphlet and picked up her spoon, twirling it around her middle and index finger nonchalantly, apparently in a trance.

"Clunk!"

The spoon slipped and fell, seemingly breaking Rogue and Pietro's daze. She looked up and met those deep pools of blue. A hue so light they almost seemed silver. She smiled, deep enough to show the hidden dimples in her cheeks.

"How could I not?"

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Yup, the long awaited romance is FINALLY starting. So sorry I took sooo long though. I'll try to update more often nowadays. Do review! Thanks sweeties!


	9. Note to Readers

**A/N:**

Hey people. I have not updated this thing for some eons. Thanks for the views and stuff. Also, to those who SPECIALLY wrote me emails asking for updates/encouraging me to write, thanks, really. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to anyone who emailed me, I'm kinda busy with school nowadays. Apologies.

So now my other comp's officially down, and I'm a lil' off the plot now, nevertheless, I've re-read this story and I've decided to continue/update. Soon anyway – After I get another story I'm currently writing up.

Alright, once again, thanks for the support, do gimmi a review suggesting ways as to how the story is to go since I lost my plot already. The inspiration would really do me good. Hur.

-yun


	10. Small Steps

**A/N:** Hey, it's been a loooooooooooong time. I see from the story stats that I seem to have lost most readers already. But anyway, to the faithful, here's the next chapter, fresh from typing. Heh. Sorry if it seems a lil' weird, I didn't bother to proof-read and it's been eons since I wrote for this series, so do bear with me for a while. I've re-read my ending and decided, yes, I will finish this. So now, sorry for the extremely long note, presenting, Chapter 9 for your enjoyment.

9. Small Steps

It's been more than a week since their first date out and Rogue and Pietro have been 'officially' recognized as a couple at Mutant Manor now. That, along with the implementation of the Game, relations at the Manor has never been better.

Everyone was too busy trying to be nice to be bothered with childish pranks now. Besides, after exchanging several letters and gifts with their unknown guardian and trustee, they seemed to have developed more tolerance and trust amongst the members living in the Manor. Excusing all jokes played to be out of harmless intent to add some cheer to the otherwise dull training and school schedules.

It's been sometime since John entered the 'family' now, he was still a lil' apprehensive about how different things seem to work around here. Nevertheless, today's Friday, his special day. He opened his drawer and picked up the Winnie the Pooh plush toy, gazing at it for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Just as he snapped out of he trance and was about to put the toy down to start writing, the door flew open and a gust of wind blew in, causing the toy to fall from his hands to the floor.

Without looking, Pyro sighed and walked over to pick up the plushie, "Hey Silver, so what's the issue now?"

"Rogue, she's going out with another guy!" He shrieked, zipping around the room frantically.

John raised an eyebrow and looked at the speedster doubtfully. Quicksilver, like his namesake, was well, quick to stray thoughts, always thinking that Rogue was going to walk out of him, somehow. The last time he heard something like that was barely two days ago. Worst, that time, he got jealous because Rogue would rather chill with Kitty than him, screaming at John about his girlfriend turning lesbian.

'Talk about atrocious claims' St. John mentally noted. "So… She's going out with…?"

"This human guy, from her Greek class, who sits four seats away from her! She claims they're going to do a project together today. But I bet she's going to two-time me or something!" He yelled, hands tugging his platinum locks.

John groaned. 'Pietro was well, just doing his usual jealous boyfriend act again…'

"Okay, Silver, I have a feeling she really means it when she told you she's off for a project. If you really don't trust her, why don't you ask Kurt to accompany you to follow her to check out what they're doing or something?"

"No! How can you, our friend even suggest something like that?! Of course I trust her! She's my girlfriend you know."

'He's definitely not getting it…'

"Alright then. You, trusting boyfriend, shall go to the living room and wait for your girlfriend's return. Meanwhile, I, your friend, shall proceed to look for a spot to relax without your disturbances. I'll meet you before dinner to talk ya." With that, St. John walked out of the room before Pietro could say anything, shaking his head as he shut the door.

---

John wandered into the yard and after sometime, finally managed to find a quiet spot without any of the teens around to bother him.

He sat by an old oak in the yard, visibly relaxed as he ran a hand through his hair, making the typically manic tufts even wilder. He took in the serene scene; bathing in the soothing glow of the setting sun as he started musing about his next novel's draft as well as replies to his angel and mortal.

Several hours later, John shuts his notebook with a contented smirk on his face, pleased with his novel's progress so far. He stands up and brushes the grass off his clothes, casually wondering who the cook is for the night. Suddenly, he notices the dark draperies that hung around the night sky and realises that he's late for his meeting with Pietro. He shuddered as he recalled the last time he stood the boy up. Thinking of the possible scenarios Silver might use to torment him by, John made a mad dash towards the dinning hall, hoping that Rogue was back already so Quicksilver wouldn't need his pacifying.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad, this is more of an interval chapter so it was kind of dull. Nevertheless, thanks for reading, and do drop me a review!


	11. Nightmares

A/N: It's been a while... Thank you all for still reading. Somehow, it encourages me. Even on days when I'm too busy to write, it lingers and reminds me that I should continue. Really, thank you all.

* * *

_She ran, a crimson dawn in the backdrop, engulfing her footsteps as she went._

_She ran, further, further down the stairwell, escaping._

_Yet somehow she finds herself at the alley once more, "a dead end" she whispered. Her voice cracked, betraying whatever hope she wished she might still have._

_The shadows creep up on her once again, like every other night, swallowing her with voices, with memories, with figures of her past. They were like silent murmurs to someone else, yet somehow she hears them all with a clarity that disturbs her, that rips at her very core._

"_Oh course it's a dead end, silly. You never had much of a choice. After all, who would want you?" a melodic, silvery voice chimed. She tears._

"_There she is, that freakish girl who almost killed us all!" the voices continued. She recognised them, somehow. _

"_You filthy mutant, get away from us!" She never asked for much maybe just for someone to accept her._

"_Wish she'll withdraw soon, she's so creepy!" Someone who would not be so terrified of her._

"_I'm so ashamed. Why must you be like that Maria? Why?! What have I done wrong?" Her ears perked up. It was her parents. It has never been easy hearing it; their voices that night... _

She shrieked, body jerked awake.

She cried, body trembling in the darkness, angst engulfing her.

"Beep!"

Her eyes widen and her head jerked up wondering what made that sound.

"The beeper..." she muttered, as if reassuring herself.

Slowly, she stretched a hand towards her drawer by the bed and took the beeper, holding it firmly in her hand.

Her gaze softened and she gently bit her lower lip as she flipped the rectangular-shaped device open. It was every bit like a mobile phone Rogue recalls Kitty saying on the first day they got the device. Only difference is the exclusiveness of it. The highly secured information that required passwords, voice and fingerprint recognition to be able to access and the sole contact available on the "phone".

She chuckled as she keyed in her data. "The Professor really wasn't joking when he wanted us to keep things a secret." She thought.

"Hey. Sorry I have not texted you or wrote you a note in a while. I had some personal stuff to finish –Deadlines and all to meet. Nevertheless, to make it up to you, I've left you something in the locker. Go check it out as soon as you see this.

I know things have been pretty tough on you lately, I heard you just now, hence decided to text you. Thought you might want some comforting. Haha.

Also, you've been looking really gloomy lately. Is it due to the bad nights? Or is there something else bothering you? Still, don't give up girl; if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll always be here."

She snapped the beeper shut and closed her eyes feeling a wave of relief rushing through her. Perhaps, there might really be more to Professor's strange little game than what they gave it credit for.

Rogue slipped off her bed and crept out of her room. Stepping into the corridor at 4am, the dull amber lights glowing above, she felt a strange pang in her stomach. She continued downstairs towards the lockers, each step deliberate and with caution. Her stomach churned and unease swept past her. The strange sense of déjà vu froze her just before she reached the last step.

So engrossed was she in her thought that she didn't even hear the footsteps of the one behind her.

A hand reached over her eyes and covered them. Fear seized her as her body broke out into cold sweat. Her hands reached out, desperately trying to stun her attacker but to no avail. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and gloves, protecting his hands and arms from her absorption power.

"Calm down!" He whispered harshly into her right ear, his body pressed against her back. "Geez. Maybe I should have warned you over the beeper before I did this."

"The beeper...?" She surprised herself, her voice meek, almost betraying her thoughts once more.

He relaxed his hold a little, leaning in closer to her ear, "Yea. Just thought you might want to stay up for a bit more tonight. Seeing how it's almost daybreak now."

"Oh." Her reply came, soft, uncertain.

"You go get the stuff in the locker. Then if you want me with you, just go back to your room and beep me. I'll tell you what to do after that. Now, keep your eyes closed, I'm going back to my room now." He muttered; embarrassment tinged in his voice, as if he was uncertain himself.

Then he ran off, leaving her at the bottom of the staircase with a note he crushed into her hand.

She opened the note, scrawled with his neat cursive script in the middle of the paper: "Don't worry. I'm still here." and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Beep!"

He wasn't really expecting this. He knew that she was troubled but he wasn't really sure if he could help. After all, he is a well known cause for trouble. Still, he promised her and as awkward as it would be, he was determined to help her.

Swiftly, he typed, getting off his bed and rummaging through his drawers for the things he needed. "I'll knock in 2 sets of 3s and then you unlock your door and sit on your bed with your eyes closed. I'll count to 10 once I hear you unlatching the door so as to ensure that you have enough time to sit before I enter"

The lad gently closed the door behind him as he left the room, careful not to awaken his soundly sleeping roommate and walked as silently as possible towards Rogue's room.


	12. Advert

**ADVERT**

Okay, sorry my dear pumpkins, this isn't really an update. It's just that with my hols coming up, I'll have much more free time than now; hence I'm planning to write quite a bit during this period. But sometimes, my head gets waterlogged and I can't think of anything to write/ways to improve the piece. Hence, here's my advert:

**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA.** Sorry for posting this here, but I suppose, I would like someone who at least KNOWS the series and does not really mind my plot (loosely put) to critique my works.

Basically I'm asking for someone who **knows the story** (Evo) so I won't go OOC (I'm unlikely to do so, but shucks), **enjoys my plot** but is able to give me **suggestions on improving**, is able to **pick up my grammatical errors** when I get careless (especially since lately I tend to write it as a quick piece, posting up without much edits) and responds **1chap/2weeks**. Hopefully that's not too much to ask for; PM or leave a review to notify please. Much thanks!

Ps. I'm wondering, are there any old readers(when I first started) still reading this piece?


End file.
